Currently, along with the development of the high-end smart TVs toward large size and high resolution, the power consumption of an integrated circuit (IC) has been increased continuously, which thus results in an increase in the heat generated thereby. When a temperature exceeds 120° C., performance characteristics of the IC will be adversely affected, and thereby both the quality and the service life of the TV are under threat. Hence, it is required to provide the TV with an overheat protection system.
Generally, a commonly-used overheat protection device is designed on the basis of the circuit, and a relatively large burden is caused on an electrical device itself, and particularly on a circuit structure of a small electrical device. Moreover, before the electrical device is shut down due to overheat, there is no visible overheat early-warning.